Game Of Snake And Mouse
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Ladybug and Chat have both been assigned Miraculouses to hand out to temporary wielders - the Snake and the Mouse. When Luka is nowhere to be found, Ladybug gives the Snake to Adrien. Of course, his first choice for the Mouse is his Princess, Marinette. There's only one problem with that... and its a pretty big one. Obviously, hilarity ensues. (LadyNoir/Adrienette/Multipik fluff!)
1. Chapter 1

**Before this story starts, I wanna give a big shout out to the Tumblr blog "chataclysms" for being such an awesome person and giving me permission to write a story based on their headcanons for Multimouse and Aspik, should they ever meet. Thanks again chataclysms! :D**

-0-

Ladybug and Chat were now tasked with the ultimate duty of any Miraculous wielder (besides the power that came with being one): delivering a Miraculous temporarily to a person that they knew could be trusted with one.

"You sure you know who you want to choose?" asked Ladybug.

"Oh, of course, Milady!" Chat smiled. "I've known someone who is worthy of a Miraculous for a long time now. I'm glad I can finally give it to her."

"Well, she sounds very sweet, kitty," said Ladybug happily. "I know you've picked someone good."

"No - I picked someone_ great_," he nodded happily. "Not tooting my own horn, by the way! She's just... she's an amazing person. I hope she'll say yes."

"I'm sure she will, kitty," said Ladybug with full confidence. "See ya soon, chaton!"

"Farewell, milady!" Chat smiled, waving her off. "Until we meet again!"

And with that, Ladybug and Chat went their separate directions... they didn't expect to meet again until much later that day, if not until tomorrow. However, with both of their plans going the way they would, they'd be meeting again within the hour.

-0-

_**15 minutes later...**_

Ladybug had been swinging all around Paris - Luka was literally nowhere to be found!

She had tried checking in at the boat house, but no one was there entirely. She then ran into Rose, and asked the pink-loving girl if she had seen her girlfriend or her brother that day. Rose responded with a very apologetic no, but Ladybug reassured her that it was okay, and then swung off once more...

And then, she saw him.

Adrien.

He was presumably walking home, at least, that's what it appeared like. He was taking a shortcut through an alley; perfect! She could hand him the Miraculous without the public eye.

There was the worry that the past time he had been Aspik would damage her chances... but she still had to ask. She just couldn't refute the chance to fight alongside Adrien again.

"Adrien!" she called out, swinging into the alley.

"WOAH-L-Ladybug?!" he exclaimed, turning around at light speed. "O-Oh, uhm, h-hi there! What c-could I do for you?"

Ladybug was blushing as bad as he was right now. "W-Well, you... you see, I wanted to ask for a favor from you. N-Now, its completely okay if you say no! Its just, well, I couldn't find Luka anywhere... And..."

"Oh, you want me to become Aspik again?" asked Adrien. "I mean... sure! I haven't got anything planned this Friday evening."

"Thank you so much, Adrien," Ladybug said. "I know its a huge favor to ask, especially after Desperada-"

"Its nothing, Ladybug; its actually a big honor to me that, even after the horrible job I did, you'd still wanna pick me," Adrien smiled gratefully.

"You did not do horrible - you did your absolute best," Ladybug said softly. "And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." She then read off an address to meet her and Chat at later that day, and with a final goodbye, she swung off into the sky.

Plagg then came out, and groaned loudly. "Not again, kid!" he said. "What am I gonna do while you're gone then?"

"Plagg, it'll be for a few hours at most," said Adrien reassuringly. "And besides, I still need to deliver Mullo to my chosen."

"Blergh, whatever," Plagg said, rolling his eyes. "And just a thought - when you go and make smoochy-talk to her, after that, ask Sass to give you a redesign. No offense, but there's a reason why I kept your hair out."

Adrien chuckled, trying to hide his obvious blush from being told by Plagg to make "smoochy-talk" to Marinette. "Okay, okay. Time to go greet the Princess..."

-0-

Marinette didn't necessarily like doing homework on Fridays, but she was eager to have a full weekend all to herself... she had plans with Alya and Nino tomorrow to go to the zoo! She was so excited for it!

And then, Chat Noir tapped on her sunroof window.

Now, under any normal circumstances, she'd be (inwardly) overjoyed to see her kitty. Outwardly, of course, she'd be teasing and mischievous before opening her home and heart to him. But today, seeing the little brown box he had in his hands, she had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

"Hi-ya Princess!" Chat smiled happily. "How are you on this fine Friday afternoon?"

"I'm good! I hope you're the same," Marinette said. "Wh-Why, no, wh-what's that?"

"Oh, this? I'm so excited to tell you!" Chat said, nearly bouncing in his seated position on her rooftop. He patted the spot next to him, and Marinette came up and sat down next to him. "I've been waiting for the moment it would happen, and now that Ladybug has entrusted me to give out a Miraculous... I wanted to pick the very first person that came to my mind. Someone I knew would be trustworthy, and use it for good; not only that, but someone I knew was worthy of wielding it. And that someone... that's you, Princess!"

Marinette honestly felt flustered. She knew that he was gonna give her the Miraculous the moment she saw the box, but still, that speech though? Like, damn, okay chaton - you got a way with words!

"W-Wow..." she said, placing a hand over her heart. "C-Chaton... I-I wasn't expecting that! I-I... Thank you so much!"

"Princess, there's no one, in my mind, more fairer in the land than thy," Chat said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, you're back to your old self now," she giggled. "But, in all seriousness... thank you so much for this. I'm honestly honored."

"I'm so glad you accepted, Princess!" Chat smiled, standing up. He then read off the address he and Ladybug would meet her at, and with a happy farewell, Chat soared off into the afternoon.

Marinette, meanwhile, was feeling things.

"Oh no!" Tikki exclaimed. "Marinette, he doesn't know you're Ladybug! What are you gonna do?"

Marinette sighed. "Tikki... I have to go with whatever kwami I've been given. You saw how happy Chat was that I accepted; if I don't show up, he'll be heartbroken! And no, not like when I reject his flirting; that's basically a thing between us now. Like, I'm worried this might legit break him if I don't show."

"Well, I trust you, Marinette!" Tikki smiled. "And evidently, Chat trusts you too."

Marinette smiled... her partner was really something else. "Okay, I'm gonna take off the earrings, but I'll keep them in my desk drawer that has a lock on it. Okay?" Tikki gave a confirmation nod, and with that, Marinette took off her earrings and opened the Miraculous box.

Out popped the Mouse kwami, Mullo. "Hiya there, chosen one!" Mullo smiled, waving hello. "My name's Mullo! I'll be your temporary kwami for the day!"

"Why, hello there, Mullo!" Marinette said, trying to act as oblivious as possible. "Its so nice to meet you!"

Mullo then went through the whole process of transformation, and Marinette listened intently - it was like learning all over again how to be a hero. Only thing was, she knew almost everything Mullo was going to say.

"Now, all you have to say to transform is: Mullo, multiply!" he said. "To de-transform, just say: Mullo, divide. Got it?"

"Sure do," she nodded. "I'll wait a few more minutes before transforming. Is that okay?"

"Sure is!" he smiled. "So long as ya got some cheese laying around - I am starving!"

Marinette smiled - she had a feeling Mullo and herself were going to get along just fine.

-0-

Back at the Agreste mansion, it was almost time for Adrien to transform into Aspik and meet his Lady and his Princess... gah, he was so excited to introduce them to one another! Two of the most important girls in his life, finally meeting? It would be like a dream come true.

Of course, Chat Noir would have to miss out on the fun... but Ladybug wouldn't miss him just this once, right?

"Kid, you've been talking about a redesign," Sass said. "What's this about?"

"Well, I-I loved my old look, don't get me wrong!" Adrien said. "B-But... you remember what happened when I was in that suit. Right?"

"Oh... yes, I remember quite well," Sass said. "I still haven't fully recuperated, haha!"

The look Adrien gave him was anything but funny... just sad, and basically asking: "Why?"

"S-Sorry, bad joke," Sass said. "I'll do my best to change your look up this time; hopefully you shouldn't remember what it was like to be in your old one. Anything specific you'd like?"

"Keep his hair out," Plagg said. "He looks like an egg without it."

Adrien gave him a dirty look, and Sass just chuckled. "_Ironic... so does Hawk Moth._" he thought to himself, recounting Nooroo's birthday call back in the Miracle Box. "Alright, I've got something new in mind. You ready, Adrien?"

"Let's do it," he nodded. "Sass, _SCALES SLITHER!_"

Adrien was then transformed back into Aspik - but this time, his outfit had a bit of an overhaul. Instead of a full-body suit, he now had teal gloves that went from his hands to his elbows, that resembled snakes. He also no longer had his full mask on - this time, like Luka, he just had a mask over his eyes; and he now had a hood to go along with it! And one thing he failed to notice was a little, tiny tail belt that was now on his back.

"Oh yeah, this is sick," he laughed, checking his new outfit out in his phone's mirror. Then, he set his ring on the table. "I promise - I will be back as soon as possible, and we'll get things back to normal. Okay?"

"Better be cheese waiting for me," Plagg grumbled.

"Check the nightstand drawer," Aspik winked, before jumping out the window to begin racing off to his meetup address.

Plagg checked the drawer... and there was a sticky note inside. Along with a butt load of Camembert.

The note read: _In case of emergency! OR... if Plagg isn't talking to me. :)_

Plagg sighed happily. "He really is the best..."

-0-

Aspik looked around on the roof... there was no sign of Ladybug, or Marinette! What if they had set him up, only to be ditched at the last minute because he wasn't cool enough for them? What if, out of nowhere, they decided they hated him... Oh, oh no, what if-

"U-Uhm... e-excuse me?" a voice squeaked from behind him.

Aspik turned around, and nearly fainted.

_Oh no. She's adorable._

There was Marinette, decked out in her Mouse Miraculous spandex suit. She had a tail, very similar to his own as Chat Noir, that hung down to the ground. She also had her pigtails now in two buns that were at the top of her head, and also... it was just... her. She looked so cute!

And then, without thinking, Aspik did something that could be considered pretty darn stupid.

"_MARINETTE?!_" he blurted out, before immediately covering his mouth.

"Meep!" she squeaked. "H-How d-do you-I-I'm not Marinette!" she stuttered out.

"No no no - its Adrien!" he revealed himself; it seemed like the only fair option anyway. "I-I recognized you! Oh my gosh, you have a Miraculous too?! That's so cool!"

"Adrien?!" she exclaimed. "Wh-Whoa... wait, how-how did you recognize me?!"

"Well, Princ-PI-PI-PIGTAILS!" Aspik blurted out. "Pigtails! Yeah, pigtails! Not that many blue-haired girls with pigtails in Paris, are there?"

"Uh... n-no, guess not," Marinette admitted. "W-Well, anyway, what's your hero name that you came up with? I'm Multimouse!"

"Multimouse... that's a cute name!" Aspik smiled. "I'm Aspik! And a pleasure to meet you, Multimouse."

"Th-Thank you!" Multimouse blushed; like Aspik needed another reason to think she looked adorable, she did a little curtsy.

_Well, that certainly didn't go according to plan! _Aspik thought inwardly. _However... hey! Marinette and I get to hang out again! I see this as an absolute win!_

Aspik then started smiling widely. "W-What is it?" Multimouse asked, smiling herself thanks to his own.

"I think its so cool how you and I get to be heroes - together!" Aspik smiled. "Don't you think that's cool?"

"O-Oh yeah, o-of course!" Multimouse said happily, just _trying not to stare at those biceps_. She didn't remember those last time Aspik had transformed! "I'm glad we get to do this together!"

"Aww... so am I," Aspik smiled warmly. "And besides, even if there's no akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to be running a little late. I'm just glad we get to-"

Suddenly, some random Parisian ran across the street, yelling at the top of her lungs, "LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! FRIGHTINGALE'S BACK!"

Aspik couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow... that sure is unlucky timing, huh?"

Multimouse giggled softly. "S-Sure is!"

Aspik then did something that caught Multimouse completely off guard - he put his hand on her shoulder, and gave her one of the warmest smiles he had ever mustered. "Well, my mouse-y friend, what say we go kick some akuma butt? Or... akuma _asp?_"

Multimouse rolled her eyes at that pun; she didn't know Adrien Agreste liked puns too! Otherwise she would have mentally prepared for snake puns. "Wow... okay then."

"C'mon, that was good!" Aspik laughed.

"S-Sure, in your dreams," Multimouse said, trying to keep her giggles down. Why was that one funny? "Let's go see if we can't hold Frightningale off until the main heroes get here."

"I'm sure we'll do just fine, Marinette," Aspik smiled. "I think you and I make a really good team in just about everything we do!"

"That's... that's really sweet of you, Adrien," said Multimouse happily. "Thank you!"

"Anytime," he smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

And with that, the "new" duo of Multimouse and Aspik raced off to go fight Frightningale once more.

There was just one problem...

It wasn't likely that Ladybug and Chat Noir would be showing up in the field with Multimouse and Aspik anytime soon.

* * *

**What sort of chaos is gonna erupt from this then? XD I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! This should be a two-shot, in case you're wondering. :) A review would be greatly appreciated, if you'd be so kind as to leave one!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this first chapter! See you soon! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Multimouse and Aspik were both pretty confident about this akuma fight - after all, they had fought off Frightningale before, and they were both prepared to give their partner an explanation on her strengths and weaknesses if such an occasion should arise. The two were currently huddled behind a large speaker that had been knocked over, weapons drawn.

Aspik knew he had a lyre... but Multimouse only just now discovered that her weapon was a skipping rope.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" she squeaked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Aspik said, trying to provide some ease for Multimouse - he knew what it felt like to have a Miraculous for the first time. Twice! He couldn't imagine how nervous poor Marinette was. "The weapon's actually one of the easier things to figure out. I mean, if it helps any, I've got a freaking lyre."

"Huh, thanks," Multimouse said, trying to sound as oblivious as possible.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Come on through that door!" Frightningale called out playfully. "I'm sure you want to visit your old friend, Frightningale, for some more!"

"Where are they, anyway?" asked Multimouse.

"I don't know, but evidently, they're running late," Aspik muttered. "However - you know us! Power duo! We can at the very least hold her off until they get here, right?"

"R-Right!" Multimouse nodded in agreement.

Aspik gave her a bright, radiant, Adrien-brand smile. It really warmed her heart to see him having fun as Aspik, especially after what had happened the last time he was in the suit... "Okay, you wanna come up with the plan of attack, or you want me to try?"

"Hmm... well, she likes singing, dancing, and rhyming, right?" she said. "What if we try to distract her with: singing, dancing, and rhyming, but on our own free will? Then, she can't get us!"

"Brilliant thinking, Mari-oops, Multimouse!" Aspik said, giving a thumbs up. "I wish I was as good at deductive thinking as you."

"I'm sure you are, Adrien-_meep_! Aspik!" Multimouse encouraged him. "You just haven't had the opportunity to find your moment in battle yet. But its only your first time; I'm sure it'll come to you soon!"

"Thanks Multimouse," he smiled. "I needed that."

Multimouse gave him a cute smile right back. "You're welcome! Okay... now time to put the plan into action."

-0-

Five minutes later, and Frightningale was starting to grow impatient. So was Hawk Moth - where were the heroes? They were normally here by now! She was currently bored dancing - literally her least favorite style of dancing.

"Oh, Ms. Nightingale!" a sing-song voice called out to her.

Frightningale turned around, and saw the last thing she ever expected to see - a snake and mouse themed duo of heroes. Since _that _was the case, why the heck did that sing-song voice sound eerily similar to Ladybug?!

"I-I-wha?! This just makes me go, 'huh?!'!" Frightningale exclaimed. "You're not the heroes I know! You both seem to be a new foe..."

"We're Multimouse and Aspik!" Aspik said, taking out his lyre.

"Which one goes in first? Go on, take your pick!" Multimouse said, pulling off her skipping rope from her waist.

"You definitely aren't the heroes, by far! You might, however, be sub-par..." Frightningale said. "Go on, strut your stuff! Let's see if you've got skills enough!"

However, instead of them just attacking like she thought they would...

Aspik began to play his lyre.

Multimouse briefly looked over, a bit startled (not a bad startle, however) at this sudden skill... that must've come with the suit. She otherwise had no idea whatsoever that Adrien could play the lyre!

"You can play?" she asked her partner-gah! No! Stop it Marinette! He's only a temporary assistant, and you're only a temporary assistant to him. Adrien was not her partner... at least, not yet. Right? "I-I had no idea!"

"I didn't either!" he whisper-laughed. "Guess it came with the bangle..."

Multimouse figured it was best to just roll with it; she could drool over Adrien being able to play a lyre, and imagine him one day playing songs for her on said lyre, later. She pulled off her skipping rope... belt? Weapon? She didn't exactly know what this thing was.

Anyway, she pulled it out, and danced along to Aspik's song to the best of her ability. She was surprisingly good at this!

Aspik, meanwhile, was doing some weird shuffle dance. It shouldn't be adorable, but it was.

Frightningale seemed confused as heck, but hey, they were at least dancing! That meant she couldn't exactly strike them down just yet...

And besides - they weren't even the main event! Ladybug and Chat Noir would be here soon, wouldn't they?

Yeah...

Anyway, the two continued to get closer and closer to the main stage (among the pink statues of poor souls that had no time to start boogieing), and Frightningale smirked. "Great job - that footwork is quite a refresher! Now, let's see if you can keep it going under pressure!"

And with that, Frightningale took out her pink whip, and lashed out at Multimouse and Aspik - the two dove for cover immediately, with Multimouse tackling Aspik to the ground and being forced to realize that she was literally _on top of Adrien Agreste._

"Hehe, sorry!" she squeaked out.

"Oh, no worries!" he smiled innocently, before gasping. "LOOK OUT!"

He then grabbed Multimouse as gently as he possibly could, rolling over with her several feet as Frightningale's disco boots came eerily close to stomping on one of them, and her whip got even closer.

Now, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was underneath Adrien Agreste. (her cheeks were probably so red at this point...)

"You okay?" asked Aspik.

_Oh yeah, perfectly fine! _she thought inwardly. "Y-Yep!" she said outwardly.

"You two are too cute!" Frightningale cooed. "Makes me wonder if you, Aspik, really are a brute..."

"Where the heck did that analogy come from?" Aspik asked in confusion.

"No need to keep chatting," she said, pulling her whip back out. "You two, to my collection, I'll soon be adding!"

And with that, now came the part that both of them knew was coming: _RUN._

The two broke out into a sprint away from Frightningale, who quickly gave chase behind them, fully intent on freezing them for not rhyming and dancing anymore. She was pleased at the beginning, but boy, these two had turned out to be disappointing as of late!

"I'm gonna get her off our tails," Multimouse said firmly.

"How are you gonna do that?" Aspik asked. "I mean, not that I doubt you at all! I fully believe in you! I just, well... I don't know the plan."

Multimouse smiled at her partner. "You're fine! Here, I'll show ya - MULTITUDE!"

And with that, Multimouse pulled her jump rope back out, and skipped until she was wrapped in some sort of pink cocoon. And then... like, ten tiny copies of Multimouse started charging Frightningale.

Honestly, Aspik couldn't help but chuckle. That was both awesome and shockingly adorable.

"Ugh! Pest!" Frightningale shrieked, trying to use her whip to freeze all of the clones - but this girl was too agile! "This is most certainly not the best!"

Aspik laughed at how agitated she was getting; Marinette was a good fighter!

But then...

Her whip started cracking, and he heard something freezing. Or rather, someone.

One by one, Multimouse's clones began to be frozen; it was easy to assume that, even without one of them, she couldn't get back to full size.

"S-Second Chance!" Aspik called out.

...It didn't work.

"What the heck? Work, you stupid thing!" he yelled out, looking up briefly to see that Frightningale was close to freezing all of the Multimouse clones. "Second Chance!"

It still did nothing. He hadn't actually looked at the bangle yet, but in his defense, he couldn't stop himself from watching Multimouse get struck down one by one by Frightningale. He wanted to help, but for some reason, he felt immobilized.

"SECOND CHANCE!" he screamed.

The final Multimouse clone was frozen, and Frightningale was beginning to walk over to where Aspik was hiding.

His mind was racing a million miles an hour, and his breathing was becoming rapid and sporadic, almost like he was having a panic attack. And then, he remembered something...

_I tried for months, but I still couldn't save you... it was the 25,913th time._

He had failed to save Ladybug.

And now, because of this thing not working, he was going to fail to save Marinette.

"N-No..." he quietly panted.

But then, he finally looked down - _he had just forgotten to charge the bangle. _There was still hope! There was... there was still a second chance!

"Oh, thank you Lord," Aspik sighed heavily. "Second Chance!" he yelled to charge the bangle, and then, he screamed it out again to send himself back right before Multimouse had used Multitude.

"Here, I'll show ya!" Multimouse said, "MULTI-woah, Adrien! Are you okay?"

His heavy breathing was a sign that he had gone back in time... or worse. What if he had suffered some sort of trauma as Aspik that had caused him PTSD? Oh God... should she have given him the Miraculous again?!

"I-I'm fine Marinette," Aspik said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just... just thought I was doomed for a sec, hehe."

"Do you need a minute? Can I get you something?" Multimouse asked, her protective mode turning on at the thought of Adrien needing help.

Aspik chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Marinette... but no, thank you. You can still use divide, just give it a sec; I need to do something first."

And with that, Aspik hurled himself back towards Frightningale, and launched his lyre right at her stomach right off; he absolutely hated having to do this to his favorite music artist, but boy, he was fueled by something right now, and he intended on using this newfound energy wisely!

"Gah-what's all this mess!" Frightningale said loudly, using her whip and missing once more. "You're really putting me to the test!"

"Would you like more company?" Aspik asked with a smirk. "NOW, MULTIMOUSE!"

"MULTITUDE!"

And then, again, around ten tiny clones of Multimouse came charging up to Frightningale. This time, however, they all hurried behind her, forming a tripwire of sorts - Frightningale was so distracted by the fact that she had just seen ten tiny clones of Multimouse that she actually fell down!

And also dropped her whip.

One of the clones ran over to it, and kicked it over to Aspik. "Well, what have we here then?"

"GAH!" Frightningale yelled.

"This things more powerful than it once was - freezes people instantly," Aspik observed. "Oh... I hate to do this..."

He noticed two of the Multimouse clones pry off the glasses of Frightningale before she could get back up, and then, he struck her boot with the whip.

And it worked - she was frozen in place.

The clones then started regrouping, and Multimouse quickly came back to full form. "Well, would you look at that!" she smiled, flipping the glasses. "We did it!"

Aspik then did something unexpected - he hugged Multimouse. Full force. "I'm so glad we did..."

"O-Oh!" she squeaked. "U-Uhm... Adrien? Y-You o-okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Just... relieved. That's all."

Multimouse was still flustered, but managed to hug him back for as long as they did. They then left the glasses next to Frightningale, and agreed to tell Ladybug and Chat, wherever they were, that the akuma had been dealt with.

They also agreed to meet up later that day, because Multimouse claimed she had a surprise for Aspik... now that made him excited!

_(When the two main heroes did arrive, they both were "extremely" confused, yet impressed... and Ladybug's Lucky Charm was a tripwire.)_

-0-

_**6:00 PM**_

Aspik was waiting nervously on the rooftop that Multimouse had told him to meet her at, right on the dot for time... boy, he was nervous. Very, very nervous. What if this was how Marinette told him she didn't want to be friends anymore? That their battle with Frightningale was their last hurrah?! Or what if-

"A-Adrien?" a soft voice squeaked from behind him.

"Woah!" he said, turning around faster than a startled snake. "M-Marinette!" he said delightfully. He then noticed a large box in her hands; two medium boxes, he noticed upon closer inspection. "What are those for?"

"T-They're my way of saying... of saying thank you!" Multimouse said, blushing madly. "For, y'know... for being such a good partner today."

Aspik looked in one of the boxes out of curiosity, and he nearly gasped.

_Twelve. Heavenly. Pastries._

If he could activate his deduction skills as quick as he thought he could, then that meant that there was another box of twelve below this one. Oh gosh... she was literally the best. The absolute best.

"Marinette..." Aspik said warmly. "I-I... I-I don't know what to say! Th-This is... this is so sweet!"

"I-I just wanted to thank you, y'know, for today!" Multimouse said, blushing as she set down the boxes on the ground. "So-So I figured, why not bring you s-some pree fastries! GAH-free pastries!"

Aspik smiled wholeheartedly.

And then, he launched himself forward, hugging Marinette with full force, giving her all of the gratitude he could muster through his tight squeeze.

"Thank you so much, Marinette," Aspik said happily. "You have no idea how much that means to me..."

"A-Aww," Multimouse cooed, hugging back, "y-you're welcome, Adrien..."

The two could've stayed in that hug for a minute. For three minutes. For an hour. They really didn't know, and to be honest, really didn't care - this was a moment where it was just the two of them. And although neither of them could put their finger on it, something about it just felt _right. _

When the two separated, they then spent a fair amount of time just gazing into one another's eyes. It wasn't awkward, actually; it was quite pleasant. They were both happy, and that's what mattered.

After that, they both sat down on the rooftop, and began munching down on the pastries together. Adrien pulled his hoodie down, leaving his golden hair free to be blown around by the wind.

(_As if poor Marinette wasn't already distracted enough by him leaving his biceps exposed..._)

-0-

_**The next day, at school...**_

Marinette woke up bright and early that day to get to school - she was in an extremely good mood that morning. She had just spent around two hours the night previously with her crush, eating pastries on a rooftop and talking with him like they'd known each other all their lives!

In other words, yesterday went _very _well.

She was practically skipping to school when she left her home that morning. She had also kept on the pendant necklace - just in case Mullo was required for another mission. Tikki hopefully wasn't getting too jealous... she was always going to be Ladybug first! But, you never know when an emergency would require two Miraculouses at once...

"Hey, Marinette!"

Right as she entered the school, she heard Adrien call out to her. As she saw him walking over, instead of becoming a stuttering mess... she smiled and waved back. "Hi Adrien! Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Adrien said back. His voice then became a quiet whisper, "Yesterday was _so cool. _You were so great as Multimouse!"

"Aww, thank you," Marinette blushed. "Don't sell yourself short though - you were fantastic as Aspik?"

"I-I was?" Adrien asked. "Well, I'm honored you think so; even though I personally don't think I was too great..."

"Adrien, you're allowed to think you did good on these things," smiled Marinette. "You saved me, didn't you? We had each other's backs that whole time! I'd say... I'd say that makes a good team, no?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're right," he beamed, "we do make a good team, don't we?"

Marinette nodded happily... could that have been it? Could being Multimouse and Aspik, and working out in the field with him, finally have helped push her to the point where she could talk to him without stuttering? Well, she knew she still would at some point... but it had definitely gotten better.

"Hey, speaking of making a good team," Adrien said, "after the battle, I was _exhausted _and I am pretty sure I have next to no clue what's on the physics quiz today. Do you think you could help me out there?"

Marinette smiled warmly. "Of course! C'mon, my book's in my locker."

And with that, the two casually walked off to Marinette's locker, making pleasant conversation on the way there.

What they failed to notice was pretty much their whole class, and then some, watching them with shocked facial expressions, pretty much looking like their souls had drifted out of their bodies.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this cute lil story! I know I had so much fun making it :) once again, shout out to chatsclysmes for being such a wonderful inspiration!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always appreciated :D See ya next time! Love you all!**


End file.
